User talk:Ajax 013
Congratulations on your article being the 1000th article on Halo Fanon. I will be making a prize for you soon. And keep on making articles. Cheers, --'H*bad (talk)' 20:14, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I understand you are new to Halofanon. Let me be the first to introduce you to the best website ever created. I've seen the articles you've created so far; it's definately a good start to make a lot of good articles. The only thing you have not done yet is filled out your user page. The point of the page is to just say a little bit about yourself, and you could include the links to your fanon. When you do fill in your user page, you can place my ally userbox on your page if you want. If you don't know how to do that, just go to the edit section on this page, copy the coding that's in brackets, then paste it onto your user page. If you want to create one, you could use the one I have and just replace the image and writing so it will fit you. If you do create one, can you send it to me so I can use it on my page. Finally, if you ever need any help, then don't hesitate to ask me. See you around. User:Pious Inquisitor Reply for the Reply Thanks for replying. Once and again, if you ever need help, then don't hesitate to ask me. If I ever have any ideas for your fanfic, I'll tell you. User:Pious Inquisitor Welcome Welcome to Halopedia and Halo fanon, two VERY great websites! I find your characters profile interesting, your guy gets pissed off at the Master Chief sometimes? wowz, if you got any questions, you can ask me or some of the other people, oh and, congrats on making the 1000th article! --SPARTAN-077(Talk) 11:48, 15 June 2007 (UTC) SPARTAN-013 Due to the inactivity of the current SPARTAN-013, and your superior writing skills, I am considering moving it to another Spartan Tag, and moving your article, SPARTAN-013 (Ajax 013) into its place. I just thought I'd let you know. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 18:07, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Designation 127 See Talk:SPARTAN-127. RE: UNSC Axon Gate Dear Ajax 013, I suppose that you know neuroscience then? ;-) Actually...if it was a transmembrane gate on an axon...well, most transmembrane ion channels on an axon would be Na+, K+, Ca+2, maybe some Cl-, although there are also G protein-gated and ligand-gated ion channels as well for neuromodulatory neurons that influence an axon's EPSPs and IPSPs. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halo Fan Fiction Team TALK • SPEAK 20:46, 16 June 2007 (UTC) There is your prize You get 1 month of rollback privileges. But that's it. :) Cheers, H*bad (talk) 20:39, 19 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 00:42, 1 July 2007 (UTC) 20 Gauge The reason it is used for quail hunting is because they want to kill the bird without blasting it apart. A Jackal would be annoyed, but probably not very affected by a twenty gauge. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 19:16, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Celebrity Death Match I've written two fights thus far. They can be viewed here. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:32, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Your Story, my guy I was thinking my guy might survive like this: You know that part in the beginning of First Strike where Fred divides the Spartans at Reach into teams? well I was thinking 077, Ajax, and a couple other Spartans might get in the same team, and somehow (thats entirely up to you!) you can get Ajax and 077 off Reach, consider this =D --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir)( ) 23:59, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation CAF Corporal Spartan 501 meh......... Pleeeeeeease? I added something to SPARTAN-077, might wanna check it out, *cough*I must not die*cough* consider this --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir)( ) 04:51, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Greetings Hey there, 077 here, so I'm making this fanon about Edward, my main Spartan character, so its basically about him being Kurts (fictional) replacement on Blue Team, so I was wondering...if I ever perhaps want to mention Ajax or any other person of Black Team by name, may I? I think that I need to repay the favor you did for me by showing Ed in your story :) :) :) Out, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:18, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Halo: The Lost I read a little bit, guess you got your first Strike lines, eh? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 17:14, 29 October 2007 (UTC) What parts do you need? I could probaly message them to you -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:51, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Just one thing i never said anything about pelicans or warthogs in my article --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 23:07, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Your invited Canon Friendly So Ajax can i remove the Not CanonFriendly template now --35pxSpartan-064,≈≈Ω≈≈Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:57, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Halo: The Lost Chapter 7 Dear Ajax, Wow, hard to believe I forgot that there could ahve only been 23 SPARTAN-IIs for the ground engagement.:P You were right as 3 KIA, 3 at the ''Circumfrence, and 3 too far away to be recalled, plus Maria being retired. Thus there are only 23 SPARTAN-IIs heading down to the surface of the planet. All in all, thanks for pointing out that mistake for me. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 11:02, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Question about the SPARTAN-II's I was wondering something about the Spartans, besides Fred, Kurt and Chief, are the other Spartans all the same rank? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:14, 2 November 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 14:14, 4 November 2007 (UTC) FS pages Well, here ya go: Fred snapped open his COM channel and boosted the signal strength to its maximum. "Delta Team: Fall back. Fall back now!" Static hissed over the channel, and several voices overlapped. He heard one of his Spartans --he couldn't tell who--break through the static. "Reactor complex seven has been compromised. We're falling back. Might be able to save number three." There was a pause as the speaker shouted orders to someone else: "Set off those charges now!" Fred switched to FLEETCOM and broadcast: "Be advised, Pillar of Autumn, groundside reactors are being taken. Orbital guns at risk. Nothing we can do. We'll have to use the nukes. Be advised, orbital MAC guns will most likely be neutralized. Pillar of Autumn, do you read? Acknowledge." More voices crowded the channel, and Fred thought he heard Admiral Whitcombs voice, but whatever orders he issued were incomprehensible. There you go, phew -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:27, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Interesting, John never threw a single blow in the exceptionally short fight.... ....minus-ing Ed -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:49, 4 November 2007 (UTC) "Incompetent fool!" :P Dear Ajax 013, I am pleased to announce that you have been confirmed as an Administrator of the Halo Fan Fiction Wikia. This was performed by me with the consultation of two other administrators, who offered strong recommendations for you in light of your exceptional work. On Halo Fanon:Administrators, there is a guide to usage of administrative extensions. So, again, congratulations on your work and your promotion! Feel free to correspond with me at my talk page, User talk:RelentlessRecusant, or my email: relentlessrecusant@gmail.com. Looking forward to hearing from you soon. Sincerely, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 01:33, 5 November 2007 (UTC) congrats! Just like to say congrats on your recent promo to admin. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 01:49, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Me too! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:50, 5 November 2007 (UTC) CONGRATS! Your Worst Nightmare 01:54, 5 November 2007 (UTC) RE: "Incompotent Tool!" Dear Ajax_013, Your email has been forwarded to Rotaretilbo, one of the other Bureaucrats. I'd advise holding off action until he responds to me. =] Your comments on the document were appreciated. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 15:38, 5 November 2007 (UTC) admin wow, cougratulation, you know:Power matches with big responsability =D CF00 18:31, 5 November 2007 (UTC) You're doing a great job! BTW. You can edit fanon for n00bs, just before you do, tell me at the talk page first.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 22:24, 5 November 2007 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: "Incompotent Tool!" Dear Ajax_013, I have corresponded with Rotaretilbo, and he's very interested in this proposition, so I've asked him to work with you on it. =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 01:48, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Alright, RR sent me the document you sent him. I agree with you on your assertions and would love to help corrdinate the intended offensive. Personally, I wouldn't mind wiping all of the listed off the site, but the ones you pointed out are a must go. I would like to do any coordination via email. If you don't have mine and don't know how to use the email function (I don't...lol), just ask RR for my email. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 02:23, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Sorry about Nogard, and I'll do what I can to fix him, though it's a little late. He was one of my first articles, along with the Hydra, and I wasn't very experienced. I'll see if I can fix my errors. But I most argue some that the Precursors might, maybe, have been able to create a creature nearly as powerful as him. We don't know the limits of their technology. But now, I go to fix the articles. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:03, 10 November 2007 (UTC) OK, I checked over your comment, and I'll try to answer put the answers into the articles quickly. I'm starting to wish I hadn't made the Hydra and Nogard, they seem to be more trouble than they're worth. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 22:39, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Read thoroughly SPARTAN 2.5s arent children of the spartan 2s. They are basically the same as spartan 2s but dont recieve some of the chemical augmentations. And the armor permutations in the article already said BY 2552 ALL REMAINING SPARTAN 2.5s ARE GIVEN THE CHOICE OF CQB OR EVA armor permutation! SPARTAN-089 23:25, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, you seem to like Godzilla, so I thought I'd direct you to something awesome. Follow the link to see GodzillaSamurai, the King of the Godzilla redesigns. This guy is going through the entire history of Godzilla (and Toho to an extent) and redesigning the kaiju, making them look totally awesome I might add. You should check out his series. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 00:55, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Yes its entire new spartan program but not out of no where its been made 2 years after the original spartan 2 program and helped stage for the cheap spartan 3 program. Also the spartans were not forced to choose. Considering where they are stationed a messenger is sent and asks the spartans if the armor they want is one of the 2 new ones. Most want their mark 6 during that time. SPARTAN-089 19:19, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Arizona III A fact I completely overlooked. In a couple days, when time is slightly more abundant, I will make the changes necessary. I planned on overhauling the article in favor of a better draft I formed a while back soon anyway. Thanks for catching that. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 23:56, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Lost Gee, I'm not sure I have any real motive to wanna read it now -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:27, 18 November 2007 (UTC) I just realized that I said that the Annihilator was a Myth-class Battleship. Can I please say that it was a modified Myth? Please? -- Ah well, I tried. I guess I just won't say what the Annihilator was. No problem with the link, you like 'em? I love that guy's art. He said in a recent journal entry he's going to do Shobijin and the Simeons (Mothra priestesses and the ape-men) as well as a whole lot of places. -- Nope, got rid of the quote. If you'll excuse me, I'm working on making Nogard canon friendly. Oh yeah, did you hear about Justanothergrunt's alternate reality RP? Go check the forums to see about it. -- Factions As an admin (One with sense), has it come to your attention that there are 19 factions!!!???? *M.I.S.W.A. (We already have the much better spartans) *Ithlid (Blarg) *Amalgam (???) *Astuto (Stargate rip-off) *UFF (Ok, enough with this rebel thing) *Nogard (cloned himself, and a bit off the top) *Majorans (Ok...?) *Rapheals (?) *Bujkowe (Why have these guys when we already have grunts??) *Dragon Empire (WTF?) *Cillians (WTF??) *ISSC (What does this have to do with Halo?) *Gormekian (Ditto with IICS or whatever) *Gelklor (Ok, that's Grunt shit) *Covenant Rebels (Made it myself, before we all went retarded) *Covenant Neutralists (Why have a military when you're safe as it is??) *Covenant Remnants (Realistic, which is why im helping) *Hydra (The one im very impressed with) *Arctic IV Alliance (too much like the Covenant) --'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 01:41, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Huh? What are you talking about? The only community consensus I've made posts in is Forum:Freedom of the Thought, in which I've only posted in the Comments section. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|''Brandon Rhea]] *http://halofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Freedom_of_the_Thought&diff=47105&oldid=47099 - that ''clearly shows Spartan 112 making a support vote. What you just showed me was when I a comment to the comments section in response to The State. My edit and Spartan's edit were made two minutes apart, so I can only assume that it has something to do with that. Regardless, had you taken the time to do a more thorough search, you would have seen that Spartan clearly made that post and I'd be willing to bet my reputation that he'd say he made that vote. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|''Brandon Rhea]] Don't sweat it. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|Brandon Rhea]] FoT He he, you have that freedom with your 7km Cruisers... -- Your Worst Nightmare 20:16, 25 November 2007 (UTC) NotCanonFriendly I have begun to notice that the NCF template is really being used as a filler to define any article that does not belong, rather than the non-canon ones it was originally intended for. Perhaps I will make another one, a Nonsense template, that will be for articles that don't make sense. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 04:02, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Refrain Please refrain from talking to others outside of this wiki on this wiki, as it reflects badly on the Administrators of this wiki. Sorry, but I can't have you calling people names for no reason. It reflects on us like we are childs, instead of adults. Now I know that we aren't adults, but we need to act like them. Thanks, 'H*bad (talk)' 04:55, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Nogard's canon-friendliness I believe I've fixed it. Go check the article again and see if your questions/accusations/corrections/whatever-you-want-to-call-thems are fixed. -- Thanks -- Boo! Dear Ajax_013, I'm writing up a lucid summary of our ideas together. I insist on the intelligence-seeking plagues, not a "head goes pop pop" plague. :P Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 05:42, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Shadowed Spider You've given good points, and I agree he does 'god-mod' a bit too much. I think you should take a look at his Spartan-V Program and SPI Armor Mark III in greater detail. You'll find some interesting content to debate about. Happy Holidays. --''"Enlighten the path of others-darkness lights its own way" Monitor of Installation-07CommunicationsContributions thank u thank u for the tips on the security elite article.Eaite'Oodat 02:06, 13 December 2007 (UTC) RE: A NEW WIKA Ajax, I was wondering if you would want to give me a hand with a brand-new wika called World war-pedia (Both world wars). I was planning to make it within the next month or so. It has not been started yet and I also wanted to ask if ypu wanted to be a admin when I start it up? Seeing as you seem to know a bit about WW2. SPARTAN-118 Can you message your answer to me. SPARTAN-118 Thank you Your criticisms were very helpful. It allowed me to reconsider some of the ideas I'd had and improve on them. If you could ever help me again, I would really appreciate it.--BellicoseIntellect 02:20, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Questions Could you upload some pics from Halopedia to here for me? Long story why I can't do it myself, so could you please do it? The pics are here, here, and here. Just upload them over here with the same names, and that'll do it. Thanks. Also, is your template for vehicles a template for all UNSC vehicles or just canon/''your'' UNSC vehicles? -- OK, well, thanks for answering the questions. Too bad though. Guess I'll try someone else. See ya around. -- An Idea Thoug my understanding of plasma is sketchy, I believe that there is a way to liquify, and then to solidify ionized gases. It is impossible to do now, but it is very possible that a solution could be found within the next 500 years. In addition, I have found a solution to the problem of the bullet melting. According to Halopedia, Covenant plasma is ionized hydrogen fuoride gas. It is corrosive because when HF (hydrogen fluoride) is soluted is water, such as that found in the air or in flesh, it becomes hydrofluoric acid. If the ionized HF were to be super-cooled, then it is possible to place it where the normal propellent of a bullet should go. A laser with low volts and unbelievably high amps could theoretically heat the HF fast enough to turn it into a gas. The subsequent energy would propel the bullet out of the barrel much like modern gunpowder, only with a much higher velocity. To protect the bullet, which would be made of tungsten carbide, a layer of 1 part to 2 parts; titanium to calcium gluconate could be applied. Clacium gluconate is often used to protect against hydrofluoric acid, and IS available in present time. As a second layer of protection, an area in the cartidge between the hyrdogen fluoride and the bullet could be made of 1 part to 3 parts; titanium to calcium gluconate. When the round is fired, the cartridge material, most likely copper, would instantly be melted, but the bullet would be protected by the layer of 1 part titanium to 3 parts calcium gluconate. As the layer melted, the bullet would already be flying out of the barrel. This is extremely theoretical, but it could work.--BellicoseIntellect 22:22, 19 December 2007 (UTC) hey, could you improve on the Inappropriate template i created. I neverid one before so it seems screwed up. --Kebath 'Holoree 16:54, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Help please Got a user, Troyb, who has a Prophet Of Insanity that arose to power in 2553 attacking Earth again and making Installation 10. -- Nice Articles Ajax, sweet series of articles you have going! Read them all through, quite fantastic. The awesomeness of them makes me want to make more articles, but I've been swamped with other things *cough* playing Halo 3 *cough*. At any rate, keep going, there great! P.S. When was all this stuff established? Spartan 501 17:06, 22 December 2007 (UTC) little problem can you erease my edit on the planet template because i dont want to bug the template please CF 17:40, 22 December 2007 (UTC) FW: User talk:Dark Energy#Unblocking (12-23-07) Dear Ajax 013, Supposedly, Dark Energy's little six-year-old brother took his account while the real D.E. was taking out the trash and wrote those personal attacks. He said this in an email to me. I will be ludricously and absurdingly assuming in good faith, and have lifted all blocks on him. If necessary, I may forward his emai lto you upon your request, as D.E. asked if I could send it to you. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 09:23, 23 December 2007 (UTC) About that article... Skysweeper Read it and weep. It has a 75 MM gun on it,i'll lessen my aa gun to 2 cannons. -- Grievous797 Is the Turtle really a lot like what you mentioned from Battlefield 2142? Cause I didn't even know about it. -- Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle! The Tortoise looks just like an advanced version of the Turtle. Now ain't that something? Hey, if you want you can say that it's a successor to the Turtle. -- ???????????? How about you stop fucking running your mouth. Mabye i didn't understand about all of these rules and official business but that's no right for you to take it to an angry level. Everyone else can manage to speak and correct me in a polite mannar so if you are going to start "fucking" at me then you've got another thing comming dick head. Watch your mouth: SPARTAN-G002 Leo Parker"Neural Comm Online" And that was polite. :No, you need to watch your mouth. He wasn't cursing at you, he was describing about how much you need to calm down. Bad attitudes is not something that we need. Thanks, '''H*bad (talk) Could you delete some things for me? I've had this stuff up for who-knows-how-long, but they haven't been deleted. Could you do it for me? Just check out Category talk:Candidates for deletion to see my list. Apparently, I should have listened to AR when he said I was making too many articles. -- :Oh yeah, while you're there, could you please, please, please delete Halo Fanon talk: Hollow Bastard. Please? -- URGENT: Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month Dear Ajax 013, The Fiction of the Month project has been abandoned for months, and since there's real live activity sparking around here, I'm wondering if you'd approve if we started it back up again. If we do start it back up, is it open to community vote or just administrator vote? The problem with a community vote is the exceptionalism of pieces is often...obsfucated by personal connections between users. Just seeking your opinion. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 18:35, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Request Could you delete Template:LordSig2 please? It's locked and I changed how I'm working my sig anyways. --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 19:19, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Please go to Category talk: Candidates for Deletion and delete all my requests. They've been up for way too long. Also, one will get in your way for one of your space ships. The UNSC North Star needs to be deleted at the very least, preferably all listed there. --The Lord of Monster Island The Lord of Grunts SPARTAN-012 James MCPO James Davis I here your cries 22:48, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month -- Urgent Update Dear Ajax 013, As per administrator concensus the FOTM project as been reactivated, and there is only one award as per our decision -- Fanon on the Month, decided upon solely by the administration. It is requested you immediately read the rules at FOTM and the Nominations and vote immediately at the Voting page. I plan to close this vote and make that FOTM winner the one for December '07 and then immediately open up a few vote for January '08. As always, comments, concerns, and bullets in the face appreciated. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 00:49, 7 January 2008 (UTC) MJOLNIR Mk. VII Thanks for telling me that I had those problems. I wasn't really sure of the capabilities of radar, and I mistook EVA as "extra usage of vehicles". Thanks for the comment. Any ideas for a name that would work as a variant for vehicle usage? --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 19:18, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 16:58, 11 January 2008 (UTC) RE: Copying others work Dear Ajax_013, Copying of material is not permissible. It really depends on the level of copying, so I would recommend sending a message to the offending user and talking to him to resolve it that way instead of taking more audacious actions. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 21:27, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry i removed the template form my pages, changed out the SPARTAN lasers on my ships, but i'm not going to throw away teh TADS - as i said on my talk page it is a real life system - search up TADS on wikipedia. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Target_Acquisition_and_Designation_System%2C_Pilot_Night_Vision_System if you want, you can edit my vechile articles. but my ships are my own. P.S. i'm really bad at judging distances in Halo. that makes vechiles a whole lot harder to keep to Fanon. thus i used a bit of your work and then put in my numbers for width, and height. Have a nice day AdonisAleus 16:26, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Site Name You've voted against changing the site name, but, without a reason, your vote will hardly mean anything to Wikia Staff. Please write a reason or change your vote. Thank you! =D Guesty-Persony- ' 01:36, 14 January 2008 (UTC) You might want to go and delete any old stuff about a project I found called "Best Fanon". The main page of it redirects to Halo Fanon:Fanon of the Month, but the other pages are still around. --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 22:31, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Regarding your vehicles...... I noticed you had a vehicle called the Apparition. I also happen to have one called that, and while normally I'd say just make it a different model number, they serve two entirely different purposes. So, any possibility you could change the name? --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 22:50, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Alternate names? OK, the best one I could find was a Cacodemon. Other ones (not as good though) that I thought of were Imps, Gremlins, Goblins and Kappas (Kappas are Japanese water demons). Yeah, I also saw that we have another shared name, the Sprite. Don't worry, you don't have to move it, they share a similar purpose: small, quick vehicles. Why can't people just think up more names for spirit creatures? --The Lord of Monster Island Ultimate Monster Lord The Lord of Grunts Just another SPARTAN MCPO James Davis Alternate Reality Halo I here your cries 16:05, 17 January 2008 (UTC) thank u i did not allow him to use it, so do want ever u want to the thief . Eaite'Oodat 00:26, 18 January 2008 (UTC) We have a multiple account user.... A user, User:Subtank, has created a new account, User:V4-Vex. Also, he's been using both account to create very strange, unintelligible and seemingly purposeless articles. Please deal with this. I have also given this note to the other admins, so it may already be taken care of. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:38, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad that someone knows. And good luck on the vehicles. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:15, 18 January 2008 (UTC) You have been mistaken me for.... ' >>In real life, I am Subtank's twin ( I wish not, he makes me do dangerous stuff )... >>It seems you have mistaken me for creating a multiple account for a ridiculous use... >>I am only joining this to help User:Subtank in creating more fanon articles >>Sorry for making User:Lordofmonsterisland spooked out, seeing that he ask you to do this... Wow.... I never knew creating an account for my brother would create such hassle... V4-Vex or his real name, Garret has been helping me creating fanon articles such as Precursors (Subtank) where 70% comes from him....(I'm not a very good fanon writer but I kick his ass at multipayer) Also, I'm sorry that I never sent any notice to the admins about the second account... Hope this won't create much trouble... A paranoid, neurotic, pshycotic n00b? A paranoid, neurotic, pshycotic n00b? Well I saw this, and I couln't help but think of you. Here it is: .:)Cheers! SPARTAN-118!!! Dark energy is dark energy dead, cause i don't want to work with him on new allies anymore.?? Eaite'Oodat 19:23, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Why does he have to be a punk and question everyone Re: Spartan Laser turrets Forgive me, I didn't realize you had those taken. That's been up since I made the article (nearly a whole year now), so I didn't even think about it. And yes, Subtank commented that the Annihilator was quite large, so I directed him to the Myth. He's in awe. Speechless perhaps. Also, nice choices for remaining your vehicles. And as I was looking through your ship collection, I wondered, is the UNSC Final War also a reference to kaiju, like the Gojria and Gamera (you know, the movie Godzilla: Final War)? Oh well, thank you for pointing out the problem with the Annihilator. See ya around. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:31, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Ah yes, the worst/best (it's complicated) Godzilla movie ever. I got lucky and saw one last copy in the store and bought it. Oh yes, remember that link I gave you to that GodzillaSamurai artist? He made a few new ones, in case you haven't checked him recently. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:58, 29 January 2008 (UTC) We have an IP Vandal We have a vandal that needs to be taken care of quickly: This guy. He's messed with three of my articles, Halo: Battle for the Ark, the UNSC article and AR's Amalgam article, all to no good. Please do something! Block him, warn him, whatever needs to be done, let it be done, and soon! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:23, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Company names Dear Ajax, As you said on the IRC, you wanted different names for companies. I think you should see this for some ideas. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 23:48, 29 January 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-IV (Ajax 013) I saw your announcement on the Forum, and I'd like to make a Fireteam of five. Is it I who should make the article, and then add double property? Cheers, Multiple Account User The Jakester has likely created a duplicate account. A user by the name of Matthew Turkey created the article M65G Tortoise Amphibias Troop Carrier, in the same style as the Jakester, which was then edited by the Jakester. The Jakester then created an identical article, M65G Tortoise Amphibias Troop Transport Vehicle (He added troop to the name), and changed nothing, even leaving it saying that Matthew Turkey had created it. It is also quite possible that the Parkster, who had been banned but it was lifted today or yesterday, may be these two as well, since he has defended the Jakester, and the Jakester played rather innocent and defensive when Spartan G-23 mentioned the Parkster. This matter should be looked into quickly. I have notified several other admins, so this matter may already be taken care of when you read it. Thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:43, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I have created the article, it's here. Check it out and see if there's something wrong. Another thing, do your S-IVs need a war and a new foe to fight? If so, I might be able to give a suggestion. I'll explain it later if you want to hear more about it, I got some things to do right now, so I'm afraid I don't have time to explain it further right now. Cheers, What do you mean? Are you going to make another SPARTAN-IV with the name Luna, and that it's going to be Lena's twin? If so, that's fine by me. Mk. VII Sorry, I thought that you had merely copied it from Halopedia and I was too lazy to check myself. I'll fix it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:10, 2 February 2008 (UTC) I see. Still, I may "borrow" some of your ideas. Maybe a little. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:52, 2 February 2008 (UTC) You saw Halo 4: Floodly Evolved? Now go see Halo 3: Finish the Fight. Sauronas-whatever is crazy! --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:44, 4 February 2008 (UTC) BlueAlpha? Whatever happened to BlueAlpha01? Because now we have a user called BLUEALPHAJ02. Coincidence? You decide. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:45, 6 February 2008 (UTC) OK, never mind. And trust me, you haven't seen me truly paranoid yet. If I was really paranoid, you'd have already gotten fifty messages because you hadn't answered back. But, I must ask, you don't feel that my new templates (and the articles to be associated with them) are too copied from you, do you? I'm not good with templates, so I decided to copy yours to get the jobs done. As for the actual stuff, as long as it's not a direct copy of yours, I'm fine, right? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:57, 6 February 2008 (UTC) OK, I'll remember not to borrow anything. But I thought you sent the flaming headed ninjas? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:16, 7 February 2008 (UTC) OK, gotcha. And ya, BlueAlpha is making some pretty weird stuff. Oh, go look at RR's talk page and see what he says now. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:23, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Pangolin, eh? You been looking at my template again? Just kidding. Like that Assassin Hog idea though. Sounds cool. If only we had some of these vehicles in the real games. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:33, 11 February 2008 (UTC) I see. Mind educating me as to what an APC and an IFV are? I know what it stands for, what do they do. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:51, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I'm relatively unversed in military vehicles, save the basics of cars, tanks, aircraft and battleships. Yeah, that's sad. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:15, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Question OK, I wasn't sure if this was allowed, so I thought I'd ask. I was thinking about making an article that would be my take on how the Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform is and works. This way, I could separate the Halo 3 version (Type-47 UHAP) from the Halo 2 version (my own Type-45 Beetle HEP). But, can I do this? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:59, 13 February 2008 (UTC) I see. And I just realized I had misread my own plans. I'm going to make a Type-46 Scarab to go with the Type-47 Scarab; the former for Halo 2/etc. and the latter for Halo 3. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 22:32, 13 February 2008 (UTC) OK, just thought I'd let you know something. I made one of my Scarab articles, but then I moved it and I accidentally made it have the same name as one of your future articles. So, I moved it back to where I had it, but you should either delete the page or put your property and under construction templates on it. It's the Type-46 Ultra Heavy Assault Platform. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 16:27, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Nice sig. Oh, by the way, you remember that Godzilla artist I told you about? Well, he made a new part to his timeline: a Pre-Gojira part. Go check his page to see it. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 20:24, 19 February 2008 (UTC) Some IP went and made a page from your Whale landing craft link. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:29, 25 February 2008 (UTC) HELP!!! I'VE BEEN BLOCKED FROM HALOPEDIA FOR NO REASON! PLEASE TALK TO GUESTY-PERSON THINGY AND PLEASE HELP ME OUT. PLEASE! Necros I feel I just have to compliment you on the video. Nicely made. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 02:41, 26 February 2008 (UTC) My response to complaints about my CJ-007 article... Well, I'm sorry about the 1st Lieutenant rank not being Naval rank, but I personally don't know many naval ranks! If you could tell me what the corresponding rank would be, or at least provide where I could find it, I would happily change it. Also, as I have said, CJ began the training a tactical genius, and quickly rose through the ranks. However, not long after achieving the (naval equivalent to the) rank of 1st Lieutenant, he received some major head trauma during training, and his judgement was seriously affected. He was allowed to keep his rank just to keep the shame from totally engulfing him, but control of the squad was then given to Allen. Also, I'm sorry Green Team is taken, but it's been Green Team since Grievous797 and I came up with it for Five years now, and it's in so many articles at this point, it'd be on the verge of impossible to edit all of them. That is my response, though I thank you for the constructive criticism. MasterGreen999 22:51, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Okay Thanks! Ban this guy We have an IP user that just went and nearly destroyed one of O'malley's pages. I fixed it, but this guy needs a banning before more damage can be done. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:59, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Request: Sojourn-class Battle Cruiser Dear Ajax, Sgt. Johnson has raised an issue about the canonicity and god-modding level of my vessel. If I may have only a moment of your time, it would be to my greatest delight if you could investigate such claims. The appropriate interrogatives and my defensives rae on the article's talk page. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'''RelentlessRecusant]] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 17:28, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks a lot for your time. I had not considered the feasibility of MAC systems over Archer missile pods against pirates — the objective of the cruiser, as revealed in the fiction, is against Covenant threats. However, for the intents and purposes of the article, what I have currently written is incorrect, and I'll consider changing it. Thank you. And to be very candid, I never knew that light cruiser article existed. Since I'm too lazy to look at it, I'm guessing it's one of yours? :P Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 23:38, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Template Oh hai Ajax, the template should be fixed now. :-) P.S. Archive your talk page already, it makes my eyes & browser hurt! --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 19:56, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Farewell... Thanks for your words, Ajax, it means a lot. I might return sometime, but I don't know when. My brother might join soon, though I don't know. Anyway, here's my testament to you before I leave (that is, my articles or those that we shared that I leave in your care): *Fireteam Delta *SPARTAN-A014 *SPARTAN-A048 *SPARTAN-A151 Take good care of them. Goodbye and Cheers, IRC I hereby strip you of your power on IRC because of abusive behavior. I have also banned you for 2 weeks on #halo-fanon for making the mode +i. Now then, if you wish to appeal, then tell me on my talk page. Also, one more time you do this and I will ban you for infinite. Thanks, H*bad (talk) +i Yeah, you set it Ajax. Simon said so. -- Your Worst Nightmare 19:34, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Yes, plus you were the most recent one that got on. This is how I know that it was you. Thanks, H*bad (talk) ::Also, could you explain why you banned White Hawk across wikias? I see nothing that he has done on here as of yet. Thanks, H*bad (talk) :::What sockpuppets? Would you please link the sockpuppets to me? Also, you need to not mess with the channel operations. I will talk with simon to get the whole story, but for right now you are banned from the channel. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Community Project Hmmmm, I am beginning to speculate what it might be....but I have my guesses. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:09, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Can I has S-IV's? Hey, can I make a team of S-IV's for the Necros War? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:23, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Perhaps it would have been easier. I guess I'll wait to find out more. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:36, 19 March 2008 (UTC) You really need some help with naming the ships.....use User:Dragonclaws's resources. Some of them are good... Do you think I could use Ameigh Broley in the Necros war? Her lifespan would be very odd, since she was genetically created, so she would probably be able to live into the Necros War timeframe. Can I? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:59, 19 March 2008 (UTC) 200 years old?! Dang, I missed that one. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:02, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Can I join How bumpkins. I checked your talk page and found swarms of stuff about the new project. I guess I am late to the party. Oh well, better late than never. I was wondering if I could use SPARTAN-144 Leonid and if I could join the RP. If I can't use Leonid, its fine, I can maybe use the 112th or Fireteam Romeo, but I would prefer to use 144. If not, no sweat. Spartan 501 01:52, 20 March 2008 (UTC) I've got to say, Ajax, your SPARTAN-IV article is seriously amazing! The detail and literal skills are of a very high standard, although there are about 5 "letter muddle ups" in some of the words. However i saw that you are using your SPARTAN-IV project for the Necros war, and although this is a good idea, the war starts in 2596 and the SPARTAN-IV's were first deployed in 2610. So what's happening then? I'm not quite sure how it's working out. Oh by the way, i've came up with an idea for the first Necros RP, on the Necros talk page. Hope you like it: The parkster Comunications 10:38, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, so the Project is revealed! I'm wondering, are Ed, Rhino Squadron, and perhaps Zeta eligible? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:40, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Two Things #To help explain my message on the Necros Project talk page, do you have a Wii? #Are there any specific rules for Machina names? I understand that they have a first name, face name, then their family name, but are there any rules as to the first and family (aside from the family matching their frame type)? Thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:33, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Eraicon Hi Ajax, I saw you fixed the Eraicon template, nice job, thanks! I wanted to add another era though, but it isn't displaying the era properly. I was wondering, how did you get the proper URL for the era icons? -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 16:16, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks, got it. Wanted to make sure before I made some. Look out for "Silverbolt" and "Rampage", if not more. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:02, 20 March 2008 (UTC)